


Free form

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Yandere Eldritch Boyfriend
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: "Các bạn có biết cái giá phải trả cho sự trì hoãn ở Night Vale? Đừng lo, bạn không chết, bạn sẽ không bị quăng vào công viên chó với những bóng đen đội mũ trùm hay bị trực thăng Chính phủ Thế giới hỏi thăm. Bạn đơn giản sẽ bị kéo dài, theo nghĩa đen, từ thời điểm deadline đến bằng quãng thời gian trì hoãn, và giữ như vậy đến khi bạn nộp xong bài. Không hoàn thành nổi bài? Không sao, hãy hi vọng bạn sẽ không bị ai cắt khúc."
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer





	Free form

_"Một loạt khách của tiệm pizza Rico đã đột ngột mất tích vào hồi 5h chiều nay. Nhân chứng cho biết họ dường như thụt xuống những cái hố vô hình trên mặt đường, để lại toàn bộ quần áo và tư trang. Người dân được khuyến cáo giữ gìn nguyên trạng và nếu có thể, rải thêm quần áo ở xung quanh, phòng trường hợp họ trồi lên sai vị trí..."_

Lần đầu tiên Carlos để ý là một tối thứ Tư (đó là trước khi thứ Tư bị hủy), Martha kéo cả đội xuống Arby's ăn mừng giải tán xong dịch thủy đậu đang bùng phát trong cộng đồng nhện góa phụ đen. Quán vừa nhận thêm một cô phục vụ, nghe nói là thực tập sinh duy nhất còn sống sau trận cá mập tấn công cục bộ ở đài phát thanh. Không ai biết con cá mập ấy trốn đâu, có người nói nó còn lảng vảng ở đụn cát quanh bãi đậu xe cách đó 2 khu phố. Có lẽ anh nên báo cho Cecil biết? Để đề phòng? Hamburger không thịt bò và sinh tố rêu táo đỏ, cảm ơn. Cô phục vụ thướt tha quay đi, cửa sổ trong quán vừa được thay hết bằng kẹo bông thì phải. Eric huých huých anh, kìa, Carlos nhìn xuống, kẹp dưới cốc sinh tố của anh là một tờ giấy ghi nhanh số điện thoại kèm dòng chữ, "Gọi em trước 4:44' nha xoxo."

Carlos đần mặt.

Cô phục vụ nguyên thực tập sinh tên Pam thướt tha rót cà phê cho họ, thướt tha sượt tay qua vai Carlos, thướt tha mang nụ cười quay về chỗ bà chủ đứng sau quầy. Bà chủ ghé đầu thì thào, Pam chớp chớp mắt, thì thào thì thào, Pam trợn mắt quay sang, bà chủ gật gật. Cô đứng chống hông lắc đầu, vẻ mặt tiếc rẻ.

Hamburger-không-thịt đưa lên, Pam rút nhanh tờ giấy vẫn chưa ai đụng đến, hôn gió cái chụt bên (không phải lên) má Carlos, "May lắm đó nha cưng."

Cả bàn đần mặt. Carlos cúi đầu tiếp tục bữa ăn.

_"Từ nhà tài trợ --- Bạn có bao giờ thử đối diện với bóng dáng mình trong tấm gương phòng tắm đầy hơi nước? Thử hơi nghiêng đầu, có phải nó cũng nghiêng đầu lại? Có phải nó đang nhìn bạn? Lần sau vẫy tay rồi hẵng hỏi câu đó, tự dưng nhìn người ta chằm chằm là bất lịch sự biết không? Nếu bạn vẫy tay mà nó không vẫy tay lại... xin lỗi, lẽ ra bạn không nên thử. COCA-COLA NGON GIẤC - NÂNG NIU GIẤC NGỦ ĐẪM HƠI GA."_

Carlos quên sạch chuyện ở quán ăn đến khi anh bị một gói thạch burrito rơi vào đầu, đã hai tuần sau và anh nhận ra mình đang đứng trong _Đồ ăn Tiện lợi Không nhiễm từ của Gerald_. Ông chủ người khá giống một cái đèn cồn bỏ việc tính toán để giúp anh xếp lại giá hàng, xua xua tay với lời xin lỗi của anh, giọng thân thiết, "Bọn trẻ đang yêu đứa nào cũng rứa cả. Đứa nhóc con bà cô ruột tau kia, hôn bạn gái ở ghế sau đến mức xe tự chạy đi hẹn hò một vòng Desert Bluffs mà không biết, nó nói cái xe tải của Bluffs đến giờ còn tới gara tìm."

Carlos muốn nói dao động tình cảm của xe tự động có phải cũng đo bằng tần số pít-tông, cảm ơn chú cháu không ăn rong biển Svitz, Gerald nhét thêm hai ba gói vào giỏ nói, "Miễn phí, miễn phí, thằng nhỏ đó thích lắm, nó vừa giúp tau phủ giấy bạc lên mái ngói hôm qua." Anh được tính tiền, vỗ vai tiễn ra cửa, ông chú nhấp nháy, "Ăn nhiều mới có sức lao động, hỉ?" Cửa đóng.

Đứng yên mấy phút, Carlos xách thùng mì tôm và gói rong biển Svitz về nhà.

_"Thính giả, các bạn thử đoán vinh dự nào vừa đến với thị trấn chúng ta? Bà Thị trưởng cho biết Night Vale đã được Chính phủ Thế giới công nhận là thị trấn có tiềm năng phát triển vũ khí bí mật xuyên thời gian nhất khu vực, quá trình xây dựng nhà máy thí nghiệm sẽ bắt đầu trong thời gian sớm nhất. Thị trưởng cũng khẳng định những âm thanh lạ được cho là phát ra từ mạn Bắc sa mạc chắc chắn không tồn tại, và hoàn toàn không liên quan đến mẩu tin trên."_

Say thật là một quá trình khoa học lý thú. Cồn trong máu cản trở mối liên hệ giữa các neuron thần kinh, khiến cho người say phản ứng chậm chạp, khó kiềm chế cảm xúc và dễ sinh ra ảo giác. Carlos chăm chú theo dõi những bọt nước sùi lên từ viên thuốc vừa được thả vào cốc rượu, ngắm nó hoàn toàn tan biến như một giấc mơ trước khi một bàn tay vỗ vỗ gò má nóng rực của anh,

"Thứ này chỉ bar Xương Rồng ở Desert Bluffs mới có đấy, tôi mời."

Bàn tay ấy nối vào một cánh tay loang loáng vảy như bò sát, trên cánh tay là một gương mặt tóc cạo nửa đầu anh không quen, đang cười khoe bốn cái răng nanh theo cách gã ta nghĩ là thân thiện. Carlos hơi ngóc đầu, anh đang ở bar? Bar nào? Gã thanh niên kia nhấc tay anh khoác lên vai mình, cầm cốc rượu đưa lên sát môi anh. Carlos nghoẹo đầu tránh đi, trán anh đập lên cổ gã. Hình như anh đến đây với Martha? Chớp cặp mắt đờ đẫn, chất rượu sóng sánh lại đưa lên lần nữa. Cánh tay sau lưng giật anh ép sát vào kẻ kia, anh thấy bên tai mình hơi lạnh của răng nanh--

_"Thông báo từ Đội trưởng đội Cảnh sát chìm -- đối tượng truy nã Toothie McFang được xác định đang lẩn trốn quanh khu vực quán bar Sandy's. Người dân nên ngồi yên tại chỗ, không quay đầu lại, không phát ra tiếng động và tuyệt đối không tìm chỗ che thân nếu có nổ súng diễn ra. Các bạn cũng biết đây là nơi các nhà khoa học đang tiến hành thị sát nồng độ nhiễm độc tương miso cho thị trấn, nên nếu ai thấy chàng Carlos da ngăm với mái tóc bồng bềnh hoàn mỹ, nhớ bảo cậu ấy tôi đến ngay đây~"_

Âm cuối của thông báo còn ngân nga khi một cái bóng phủ lên mặt Carlos. Cốc rượu bị giật đi, anh bị lôi khỏi bàn tay đang giương vuốt vào lồng ngực ấm áp của Cecil, cổ anh ta còn đeo nguyên tai nghe và micro. Một tràng tiếng súng rít lên chát chúa, Cecil giữ chặt eo Carlos để anh khỏi tuột xuống giữa cơn mưa vụn thủy tinh, tròng mắt dữ tợn găm tên bò sát tại chỗ. Toothie McFang ú ớ -- cái tên kia đang cười, không gian xung quanh bắt đầu vặn vẹo như có một bầy rắn lúc nhúc sắp xé toạc nó chui ra. Khóe miệng hắn càng nhếch cao, quầng sáng tím bọc quanh hắn càng bị kìm nén dữ dội, đến một tích tắc như tia sét xé đôi hiện thực, luồng sáng bùng phát qua con mắt thứ ba mở bừng trên trán.

***

Vài ngày sau khi tỉnh, Carlos được bà con hảo tâm - dù hơi muộn màng - dạy rằng anh nên chấp nhận hình dáng Cecil anh thấy khi đeo kính, và đừng thắc mắc cái mớ xoắn rít với những tiếng u u mỗi khi anh tháo kính có ý nghĩa gì.

Eric kể chuyện hôm ấy anh biến mất ngay trước mắt cả đội như thế nào, _("Poof, tôi quay đi lấy que thủy tinh và cậu bỗng mất tiêu.")_ Sau khi tìm kiếm khắp xung quanh xem có thấy cái áo blouse nào nằm một đống bên lề đường không, bỗng dưng cả khu vực bị Cảnh sát chìm phong tỏa ( _"Rõ ràng tôi thấy mặt ông Đội trưởng," Bobby gãi đầu, "Nhưng không hiểu sao giờ nghĩ không ra."_ ) Náo loạn một lúc, anh được Cecil cứu ra an toàn, còn tên Răng Văn Răng run lẩy bẩy bị bịt kín mít mang vào xe, bên cáng rơi rớt vảy bò sát.

"Hóa ra Cecil trợ giúp cảnh sát là chuyện thường ngày ở huyện. Công dân gương mẫu," Sandra giơ ngón tay nói.

"Nhưng bế nạn nhân hiên ngang bước ra như vậy là lần đầu tiên," Kitty tủm tỉm tiếp lời.

Carlos bắt đầu cân nhắc xác suất có cá mập phá sàn nhà lôi anh đi ngay lúc này. Dường như đoán được suy nghĩ của Carlos, Martha đưa tay định xoa đầu anh, khựng lại, chuyển sang vỗ vai an ủi,

"Chuyện không lên sóng radio, đừng lo. Cậu Cecil kia chưa mặt dày đến thế."

Ôi tạ ơn Darwin.

"Đằng nào báo chí đã đưa tin đầy ra, lại có ảnh chụp, ai nghe truyền thanh làm gì."

Xem ra anh ăn mừng hơi sớm.

***

Đêm đầy biến cố đó Carlos tỉnh lại trên giường mình, đầu còn chếnh choáng và ong ong tiếng súng. Carlos nhận ra tay trái anh được cuộn chặt trong một thứ-- như ống thép bọc trong polymer trơn mềm và có mạch đập. Anh yếu ớt sờ soạng đầu giường, kính mắt được đẩy vào tay anh cùng giọng Cecil sốt sắng,

"Của cậu đây."

Anh chớp cặp mắt nhòe mờ, đeo kính lên. Anh chàng dẫn chương trình phát thanh với tay áo xắn đến bắp để lộ hình xăm tím đang cười với anh, ánh mắt long lanh như hi vọng rằng anh sẽ không nhắc đến chuyện họ đang nắm tay và giữ tư thế này lâu hơn một chút.

Carlos không ngăn được mình cười lại, rồi gục đầu xấu hổ, thầm nghĩ không biết trong mấy giây cuối ấy Toothie McFang đã thấy gì.

Cecil hơi đằng hắng, ngượng nghịu,

"Cậu... Cậu không sao chứ?"

Sao anh biết tôi gặp chuyện? Làm thế nào anh đến nhanh như vậy? Anh đã làm gì McFang? Cuối cùng anh là thứ gì? Anh muốn gì hả Cecil?

"Tôi... khỏe... cảm ơn anh." Carlos thở ngấp, nhận thấy mình cũng vụng về không kém. Có lẽ là tác dụng của cồn, chỗ anh đang nắm tay Cecil càng lúc càng nóng lên.

"Cậu...ừm... Vậy tôi... Tôi cũng nên... Nên về..." Cecil bối rối vẫy tay về phía cửa, không có vẻ gì là muốn đi.

Carlos bất giác xiết chặt tay anh ta hơn. Cecil mở lớn mắt ("Ba mắt," Carlos nghĩ), yên tâm ngồi lại, chưa được vài giây lại bắt đầu bứt rứt. Đã vào đến tận đây rồi... Lần duy nhất họ hẹn nhau Carlos hôn phớt anh ta rồi chạy một mạch lên phòng đập đầu vào gối, nguyền rủa mình sao lưỡi cứ xoắn hết cả lại, giờ thì... Cecil... đã vào đây... Vào nhà anh...

Carlos hít một hơi lấy can đảm, an ủi duy nhất là lúc này mặt Cecil cũng đỏ không kém gì anh... Rồi câu hỏi tự nó vuột ra,

"Anh dùng radio để tuyên bố chủ quyền với tôi đúng không?"

Hai việc song song xảy ra: Carlos trông như muốn tự cắn lưỡi mình, rụt tay lại; cùng lúc Cecil giật thót như bị bắt quả tang, theo bản năng xiết chặt tay. Kết quả: Cecil bị lôi về phía Carlos, mặt họ lúc này chỉ cách nhau một tấc.

Mắt đối mắt, không ai dám thở.

Cecil nuốt cái ực, cố lờ đi mạch thái dương đang nảy thình thịch, miệng bỗng dưng khô khốc. Carlos dán mắt lên môi anh ta, cố tách ra âm thanh khỏi những tiếng "ba-bump, ba-bump."

Điều Cecil muốn nói: "Tôi chỉ đơn thuần chia sẻ chuyện tôi thích em với thính giả, tôi không ngờ họ nghiễm nhiên cho rằng em đang hẹn hò với tôi."

Điều Cecil lắp bắp: "Tôi... ừm...tôi... tôi rất cố gắng... nhưng thỉnh thoảng vẫn buột miệng... Tôi nghĩ đằng nào cậu cũng... cũng không đáp lại... ý tôi là... ai cũng biết, mọi người ai cũng biết... tôi không hiểu sao... Rồi em đồng ý hẹn... với tôi... nhưng mãi mà chỉ... chỉ một lần... tôi..."

Ấm và khô, cũng như lần ấy. Carlos thở ra qua cặp môi rân rân, nhìn Cecil đang ngây ra đến quên cả xấu hổ, bỗng dưng bạo dạn lên.

Anh hôn Cecil thêm lần nữa, sâu hơn một chút, lâu hơn một chút. Nhắm mắt lại như thế này, anh có thể cảm nhận rõ Cecil-- Cecil _thật sự_ , với những chi đang cong lên run rẩy, ngấp nghé chờ đợi được chạm vào anh, cuộn lấy anh...

Bứt khỏi nụ hôn, Carlos mặc cho tim mình nhảy loạn trong lồng ngực, dứt khoát tháo kính. Cecil thoáng giật mình cố thu lại bản thể, nhưng anh đuổi theo xúc tua định rụt lại, vuốt ve nó trong tay. Cả quần thể mờ nhạt là Cecil run lên, che lấp toàn bộ ánh sáng ngoài cửa sổ. Carlos kéo bộ phận như con rắn trơn ướt kia đặt lên ngực mình, cảm nhận từng mạch đập của nó cùng với nỗi sợ đang dần loang trong anh như nọc độc. Anh biết chân mình đang nhũn ra, anh biết hơi thở gấp của anh nửa phần là bản năng đang thúc giục anh bỏ chạy...

Nửa còn lại...

"Ở lại đêm nay đi."

Cecil chớp mắt -- cả ba con mắt, ba con mắt trắng đục như sữa tỏa sáng kì lạ trong bóng tối. Những hoa văn tím chạy khắp cơ thể hắn cũng sáng lên, mừng rỡ, ham muốn, _thèm khát_. Hắn phải ngăn lại sự hưng phấn đang ùng ục sôi trào để nhìn vào mắt Carlos... để xác định.

"Em chắc chắn?"

Hắn hỏi, vô ý thức làm mình lớn hơn, như thể sẵn sàng đợi Carlos vùng chạy. Carlos không sinh ra ở Night Vale, chính hắn đã không bình thường so với dân Night Vale. Những kẻ thấy hình dạng thật của hắn... Chưa có ai thật sự chấp nhận hắn... Và nếu Carlos tiếp nhận hắn, điều đó thể hiện... thể hiện...

"Em tin anh."

Cecil đã quên đây là Carlos. Thông minh, đẹp trai, _hoàn hảo_ , Carlos. "Của hắn", phần nào đó trong sâu thẳm thêm vào.

***

"--tôi dùng đến vũ khí cuối cùng, lôi thẻ ID vứt lên bao tiền nói, "Tao là thành viên đội khoa học, đồng nghiệp của Nhà Khoa Học Carlos đấy, sao nào?" Thằng kia nghe đến đấy đánh rơi cả súng, may là không lạc đạn. Lúc cảnh sát nhào vào tóm cổ nó vẫn không nói câu gì, tôi chạy đến thu bao tiền mới thấy, chỗ nó vừa đứng có vũng nước vàng chóe."

Cả bàn nổ ra tràng cười nghiêng ngả, Carlos chỉ biết cười bất đắc dĩ, thụt sâu vào đệm ghế. Bobby vừa sặc vừa định tiếp tục truyền kì về danh tiếng bất khả xâm phạm của Bạn trai Phát Thanh Viên Cecil, chợt nhận ra bàn họ có thêm một khách mời.

Cecil miệng cười vô tư lự, một tay đút túi quần, một tay thản nhiên đặt sau gáy Carlos. Ngón cái nhè nhẹ xoa chân tóc anh, cử chị vừa thân thiết vừa ám muội.

"Xin lỗi, tôi đăng kí cậu ấy chiều nay nhé."

Có gì đó trong đáy mắt anh ta, trong ánh nắng như tụ quanh Cecil nhiều hơn những người còn lại, khiến đội khoa học thoáng ngây người. Carlos thờ phào luống cuống đứng lên, thình lình cơn đau chạy thẳng từ sống lưng khiến anh tái mặt. Cecil vội đỡ lấy Carlos, để anh tựa vào vai mình, một tay xoa nhè nhẹ thắt lưng anh và rủ rỉ đến khi cơn xây xẩm qua đi.

Đội khoa học nhìn họ đi những bước thong thả về xe Cecil cách đó không xa, đầu kề sát nhau thì thầm cái gì đó nghe như, "Em không biết ăn rong biển Svitz?", hình xăm của Cecil nổi bật trên lưng áo blouse trắng. Đâu đó trên đường một bóng người bất thần xuất hiện, giọng thắc mắc, "Này, hình như đây không phải áo tôi!"

End.

_"Và sau đây là phần[dự báo thời tiết](http://8tracks.com/dreadnoughtscout/too-peculiar-to-love)"._


End file.
